A New Encounter
by CaptainSolo
Summary: Seen from the 'you' point of view, you get to experience Hogwarts sexually...


HP Fan Fic

_written by Solange Williams_

You wake up, jostled by the bumping movement of your seat and find yourself in an empty cabin in a train. You look out the hazy window and see a lush green forest, misted over with a faint curling fog. An urge to create designs on the window comes, and you give in, making swirls in the window with the tip of your finger, the sensation of cold and wet only playing on that tip. Finished with the artwork, your eyes then travel into the cabin you are sitting in and you watch your beautiful tan and black pawed siamese cat Psyche purr and twitch her little paws as she slumbers like an angel. Then you remember where you are, on a train to Hogwarts alone. You smile with joy and then yawn, stretching, feeling the bones in your back pop and realign. You stand up and open the cabin door and look from left to right and find the hallway deserted and silent except for the sounds of the train rumbling down the tracks. Disappointed, you step back and close the door. You then sit back down in your seat, flop to the side and get comfortable, pulling your soft robes over your body. As you gaze lovingly upon your sweet siamese, causing her to open her sleepy eyes and mew/yawn at you, you think to yourself, "Hogwarts! Just the name gives me chills! It's seems so different from my American school, Thurberson School of Witchcraft and Wizardry..." You then giggle. "But imagine all the hot boys with sexy British accents who are going to be at Hogwarts!", and you smile and kick your feet with excitement. You then decide to sleep the rest of the train ride there, your dreams full of boys and raging hormones.

---

"Melanie... Melanie...", comes a sweet, melodious voice from faraway. Your eyes slowly open, and the plump lady who had greeted you at the train station smiled from overhead, "You have arrived at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." she said with a flourish. "Your adorable cat and your luggage have been taken up to your dormitories, and are being unpacked as we speak. Headmaster Dumbledore will meet you on the front steps of the castle. All you need to do is to take the carriages there." She motioned with her thick and pedicured hand out the window, and you follow her gaze to see a single white and pumpkin shaped carriage with wide spoke wheels with no horses in front of it. You give it a puzzled look, but turn to the lady and grin innocently. She helps you to your feet and leads you to the carriage, humming a pretty tune as if she was in her own microcosm. You get inside the beautifully adorned carriage and sit down as she closes the half door, finally snapping herself out of her reverie.

"Thank you!", you say, leaning out of the carriage and grinning at the woman as she steps back so the carriage wheels don't roll on her pedicured feet, and she raises a hand in goodbye, smiling sweetly at you. As you blink, she disappears, just like that. You shake your head in confusion and then pull it back inside the carriage, pulling your robes tighter around yourself as the carriage lurches forward causing the cold outside wind to whip ruthlessly around your body.

You look outside the window of the carriage and see a small thatched roof hut surrounded by an overlarge pumpkin patch with dark gray smoke pouring from a lopsided brick chimney. A dark and eerie forest grows behind it, and you could just sense the foreboding emitting from it. A shiver runs through your body, and you know it's not just the cold wind in the carriage. You look out the opposite window and see more forest, but you see a tree with no leaves at all and is moving more than it should with the small wind moving through the other trees behind it. The limbs of the tree whip from side to side, as if angered by something unknown. You guess that it's just a cursed tree that the professors decided to leave there to teach the students a lesson. What lesson they were trying to teach them totally escaped you.

A shudder of your seat came before a halt of the carriage, and you opened the door and stepped out. You pull your robes even tighter around your chest as a fierce wind beats against your body, causing your robes to whip around your legs and flutter every which way, and you push yourself forward. You look up and see an old man with a white beard that reached the floor. His robes were purple and were littered with yellow crescent moons and silver stars. You look upon his face and see a crooked nose but kind eyes on either side with an open smile. Almost instantly you feel welcome at the school, like nothing can go wrong.

---

"Melanie Evenson, I am pleased to welcome you to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry," said the man, straightening his robes and taking a slight bow, "I am the Headmaster Albus Dumbledore. You can call me Dumbledore, if you wish. I will be leading you to my office to be sorted into a house, and your head of house will then lead you to your first class."

"Sounds like a plan, Headmaster Dumbledore." you say. He chuckles a bit at your comment and turns around, pushing open the impossibly tall doors and strides in. You follow him, marveling at the beauty and magesticness of the grand castles interior, feeling small in the splendor of the hallways.

As you walk through the hallways, you pass a few students who just look at you with a small smile and a nod, and the Headmaster explains the workings of the school. From what he tells you, there are four 'houses'. Each of which include students with certain traits. Hufflepuff: The house for the students of kindness and slight intelligence, Ravenclaw: The house for students with intense knowledge and aspiring personalities, Slytherin: The house for those of sneaky yet cunning minds, and Gryffindor: The house for the brave of heart and need for friendship. For whatever good you do, you earn points for your house. Any trouble making takes down the hard-earned points. Inside you hope that you never _ever _ loose points for your house. "I could never live that down..." you think to yourself with a shudder.

Finally Dumbledore stops in front of a simple wooden door, with simple musky metal framing and matching door handles. You look confused, expecting it to be gorgeous and intricate to match his status, but Dumbledore only smiles and shakes his head.

"I'm a simple man, Melanie." he stated simply, noticing your bewildered face, then opening the door and letting you go in first. You see an old and patched wizard hat sitting atop a stool with the same signs of age written upon it with scratches and dots of paint here and there.

"This is the hat that decides what house you go into. Once you put it atop your head, it sorts through your thoughts, emotions and past memories. That's why we call it the 'Sorting Hat.' Now, since you came after the sorting and the Grand First Supper, you don't get to hear its jingle. It has a rule where it doesn't sing the same song twice. And it doesn't have a new song yet. It takes a year for it to think a new one up." Dumbledore explained, patting the hat with a sense of compassion, "It has only been a week since term started." He picked up the hat and motioned for you to sit on the stool. You obey and climb up onto the stool, looking up at the hat looming over your hair. Finally it sits atop your head, and a presence of some sort sifts ever so softly through your thoughts. You jump slightly at the new feeling but become accustomed to it as it speaks softly to you as it does its job.

"Well, Melanie, you have the traits of both Ravelclaw and Gryffindor. You have a deep desire to be successful in life, yet you're not afraid to stand up for your friends. No doubt you would do great in Ravenclaw... but I can see that Gryffindor will help you in both categories." the hat says to you in your mind. After a moment of consideration, "Then Gryffindor it is!" the hat went on, speaking the words out loud so that Dumbledore could hear the decision. Dumbledore took the hat lightly off of your head and placed it on a shelf on the wall, and turned back to smile at you.

"Gryffindor! What a marvelous house to be in. Not that I'm picking any favorites..." he said with a small chuckle. He then raises his wand to his throat and mutters an incantation.

"Professor McGonagall, would you please meet me here at my office? I have your new student." he said, just loud enough for you to hear. You give him a confused look and then hear footsteps and then a soft knock at the door after a few moments.

"Headmaster?" came a womanly voice from the other side of the door, "You called?"

"Yes, McGonagall. Please come in." Dumbledore said, waving his wand and causing the door to sweep open, revealing a prim and proper woman with green shimmering robes. Her hair was gray with strands of white, and her face was a bit pinched looking, with fierce eyes. You could tell that she was a strict teacher almost immediately. Her eyes fell on you, wearing your black robes with the Hogwart emblem on it, 'The Killers' concert T-shirt and your old pair of jeans underneath with rips and tears here and there, not to mention your raggedy pair of high top Converse sneakers with bunches of charms scribbled on them so you could cheat on your tests. Her face went into a bit of a grimace at your cheating shoes until her eyes traveled back to your face, when her grimace relaxed into a smile.

"I can tell this one is going to make it far in this school." she said to Dumbledore as if you weren't even there. You looked to Dumbledore to see his bearded head bobbing in agreement.

A blush rises to your cheeks as you receive this high praise, and you start to fidget with your robes.

"Now, Melanie, if you would follow me, I have a class waiting for me. And you should be in it as well." Professor McGonagall said to you, putting a firm hand on your shoulder, guiding you to the door. You look back at the Headmaster and smile, "Nice to meet you, Headmaster Dumbledore." you say politely, then letting yourself be guided by your shoulder to your first class in the Britain school called Hogwarts.

---

After a few turns and walking briskly down some hallways, the Professor lets go of you, saying, "Keep up with me, now." You comply and hurry your steps to keep up with her. As she slows down, you hear raucous voices and laughter at the end of the hall. Your heart beats in anticipation to meet all these new people and make new friends. Especially the cute ones.

Finally you get to the end of the hall and you see a large group of kids all wearing the same robes as you were, yet they all were wearing different clothes underneath as you were. As you get within sight of them, they quiet down, seeing the Professor, but as they see you, whispering breaks out, undoubtedly about you, and you giggle, "I guess things are somewhat the same here in Britain." you think.

Professor McGonagall opens the double doors to her classroom, and you enter behind the class, some of them looking back at you. McGonagall holds you back, with that same hand on the shoulder again. She leans over and whispers in your ear, "Sit next to the girl with the bushy hair. She'll be happy to assist you." You obey and walk over to sit by her, and look over to see that she is sitting next to two other boys, one redheaded and freckled and one with messy black hair and glasses. You lock eyes with the bushy haired girl and give her a sheepish smile.

"I'm Hermione Granger. You're the new student from America." she stated in a knowledgeable voice.

"Wow, you seem to know everything. My name's Melanie Evenson, and I'm from America. Los Angeles, California to be exact. Nice to meet you, Hermione." you say, relieved to have said her name right. It was as if you had passed a test though, for Hermione raised her eyebrows and smiled.

"These are my friends, Ronald Weasley and Harry Potter." she said, motioning first at the redhead and then at the brunette. Ronald blushed and tilted his head down, looking up at you bashfully. Harry raised his eyebrows and smiled at you, raising a hand in greeting.

Then the name Harry Potter comes out of the back files of your brain, and you realize his importance. "You're the famous dude here, aren't you?" you said. Harry chuckled, "Yeah, I am." he said in his sexy British accent. You almost melt, feeling butterflies awaken in your stomach, but you make sure to keep your face as normal as possible.

"That's fricken' awesome. Nice to meet you both." you say, flashing your sexiest smile at the two of them. They seem to like it and smile back. Then you look to Hermione, "So what is this class?"

"Transfiguration. Didn't Professor McGonagall tell you so?" she said, giving you a weird look.

"Nope. I just got sorted in Dumbledores office. It said that I'm in Gryffindor. Does that mean anything to you?" you say.

"Why yes! I was dreading that you would be in Slytherin, the other house that we're with." she said, then glaring in a direction to your left. You follow her gaze and see a blonde haired boy sitting next to two big boys both with mousy brown hair. The juxtaposition of them was quite funny, the skinny pale blonde boy next to the tubby tan boys. But then you took a closer look at the blonde boy and found him to be quite good looking. He took his gaze from the front of the room and smirked at you while checking you out with almost perfect timing, and you were shocked to see two beautiful blue eyes looking you over. You smirk back and wink as his eyes travel back to your own, and then you turn away quickly just to be slick.

Hermione gives you a strange look, so you giggle and say, "Just tantalizing the enemy, right?" Hermione giggles as well, and you feel closer to her, hoping that you two would become close friends.

"Class! Class... would you all please direct your attention to the front of the room please?" came the voice of Professor McGonagall, beginning her lesson.

---


End file.
